starlight
by seluhaenbiased
Summary: [NOTIF] berawal dari luna yang menolong sehun yang di todong oleh orang, akhirnya sehun dirawat oleh luhan dan luna hingga sehun sembuh tapi mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya semua rencana sehun. Apa yang akan terjadi? [hunhan/gs]
1. beginning

STARLIGHT

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Cast:

oh sehun ( boy / 24 thn )

xi luhan ( girl / 22 thn )

xi luna ( girl / 18 thn )

ini baru awal, cast akan bertambah susai alur cerita^^

Warning: - cerita ini gs ya, karena aku kurang bisa dapet feel buat cerita yaoi, jadi yang gasuka GS aka genderswitch jangan dibaca

\- Typo everywhere ya, mohon maklumi hehe

Summary:

berawal dari luna yang menolong sehun yang di todong oleh orang, akhirnya sehun dirawat oleh luhan dan luna hingga sehun sembuh tapi mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya semua rencana sehun. Apa yang akan terjadi? [hunhan/gs]

Rated:

Untuk sekarang T, dan akan berubah sesuai alur cerita

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

BRAKK! BRAKK!

"eonni, buka pintunya jeball" terdengar teriakan gadis remaja. Luhan yang berada didalam rumah menengok, merasa mendengar seperti suara adik perempuannya.

Atau mungkin hanya halusinasi, karena biasanya pasti adiknya langsung masuk kedalam flat mereka tanpa mengetok pintu karena luna sang adik memiliki kuncinya sendiri. Please luhan itu bukan mengetok pintu tapi lebih tepatnya menggebrak pintu dan luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"jebal eonnii! Buka pintunya kumohon! Ini berat eonni jebal!"

"eonni aku tak bisa membuka pintu karena aku tak bisa mengambil kunci milikku!" teriak luna sekali lagi dengan berat hati akhirnya luhan membuka pintu karena penasaran ada apa dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, luhan shock berat mengetahui adiknya membawa tubuh seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya masuk ke dalam flat mereka. Akan tetapi luhan belum berkata apapun hanya mengikuti sang adik dari belakang, hingga luna mendudukkan tubuh laki-laki ini di sofa mereka.

Dengan wajah angkuh tapi penasaran, "bisa kau jelaskan mayat siapa ini yang kau bawa xi luna?!".

"jaga bicaramu eonni, aku tak mungkin membawa mayat seseorang. Aku melihatnya dicopet dan dipukuli orang lain. Tapi karena aku tak berani menolongnya, aku hanya menunggunya hingga pencopet pergi baru ku tolong" ucap luna sambil menunduk.

"kasian oppa ini eonni, kita tolong yaa" luna memohon dengan menunjukkan wajah lucunya agar tak dapat ditolak oleh sang kakak. Dan sang kakak hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan sang adik.

"keure, mari kita tolong tapi kau yang bertanggung jawab yaa" jawab luhan yang tengah menggoda adiknya sambil berdiri meninggalkan luna dan lelaki yang tak mereka ketahui identitasnya.

"eonni! Kau bercanda?! Tolong akuu!" teriak sang adik, dan kakak hanya tertawa padahal niatnya hanya mengambil kotak obat untuk menolong orang asing ini.

"aku hanya bercanda, bawa ia kedalam kamarmu, aku sedang mengambil kotak obat"

"kau tak menolongku mengangkatnya kedalam kamarku?"

"itu urusanmu! Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menolongnya!"

"oke call! Aku yang membawanya ke dalam kamarku, kau puas?!" luhan tak menjawab, hanya tertawa mendengar suara jengkel adiknya. Mereka memang biasa bertengkar, bahkan tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar. Tetapi meskipun begitu mereka tetap saling menyayangi.

Luna tahu kakaknya yang berusaha bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keadaan ekonomi mereka, padahal mereka sama-sama masih harus sekolah untuk mencari ilmu. Semua usaha kakaknya tak pernah menyurutkan niatnya agar membantu meringankan beban sang kakak. Ia juga tahu beberapa part time job yang kakaknya lakukan agar bisa memberinya makan dan membayar uang sekolahnya, oleh karena itu luna juga harus bisa membantu kakaknya dengan menjadi guru les privat dan kakaknya tak melarang selama ia bisa mengatur antar bekerja dan belajar.

Akhirnya luna teringat, "eonni, kalau ia tidur dikamarku, terus aku harus tidur dimana?! Aku tidur dikamarmu ya?" teriak sang adik

"enak saja, itu urusanmu karena menolongnya, jangan ganggu tidur malamku yang indah hari ini" jawab luhan ketika mereka sudah berada dalam kamar luna dengan luhan yang membawa beberapa peralatan untuk mengobati orang asing ini, dan luna yang sudah berhasil menidurkan orang asing dikasur single miliknya

"apakah kau tega membiarkanku tidur di sofa depan eonni?" ucap luna sambil menunjukkan wajah lucunya, mendekati luhan yang sedang mengobati lelaki ini.

"aku tak melihatmu gadis cilik, jadi aku tak akan tergoda dan kasihan padamu" luhan yang sedang fokus mengobati luka dan memar lelaki asing ini berusaha mengabaikan adiknya, karena ia tahu kamar tidur mereka hanya single bed, otomatis tak bisa untuk orang dua kecuali mereka harus bersempit ria, dan itu akan menganggu tidur tenang milik luhan. Karena luhan lelah seharian mengantar susu dan menjaga café, untung hanya ada dua kelas hari ini.

"cepat ambil kasur lipat dan letakkan dikamarku" suara luhan kembali terdengar dan meredupkan wajah sang adik, dengan berat hati luna mematuhi perintah kakanya itu dan meninggalkan sang kakak berdua dengan lelaki asing yang tak mereka kenal.

Luhan yang sekarang hanya berdua dengan lelaki ini masih fokus membersihkan lukanya, kalau dilihat lelaki ini cukup tampan. Kulit putih dengan hidung mancungnya membuat luhan tak fokus, dengan segera luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda berusaha menghilangkan hayalannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan darah di sekitar bibir lelaki tak dikenal ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka, luhan menyeka daerah wajah dan leher laki-laki tersebut dengan handuk bersih dan air hangat. Setelahnya luhan segera keluar dari kamar adiknya tersayang itu. Pintu tertutup dan dilihatnya luna sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa luhan dan luna adalah wanita yang mandiri, ketika luhan harus bekerja hingga larut malam luna harus bisa menyiapkan untuk makan malamnya sendiri dan ia sudah terbiasa. Luhan berusaha untuk mendekat dan luna pun menyadari kehadiran kakaknya.

"sudah selesai mengobati lelaki itu, eonni?" tanya luna

"menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya balik luhan yang terlihat sewot tapi tak ditanggapi oleh luna, adiknya hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli karena ia tahu pasti kakaknya sudah selesai mengobati lelaki asing itu.

"kau masak apa?" tanya luhan sambil berusaha mengintip masakan adiknya.

"bukan sesuatu yang susah, hanya omelet, kenapa? Eonni tak suka?"

"tak, hanya bertanya. ingin sup kimchi?" entah kenapa luhan ingin memasak masakan tersebut.

"ada apa eonni tiba-tiba ingin sup kimchi?" luna penasaran, tak biasanya eonninya mau memasak masakan yang susah di malam hari.

"hanya ingin sayang, kalau tak mau eonni tak akan masakan kok" jawab luhan sekenanya saat melihat mata luna memincing menatapnya.

"call eonni! sudah lama tak makan sup kimchi buatan eonni" jawab luna girang sambil berusaha memeluk luhan dengan tetap menjaga ommeletnya agar tidak gosong.

"ada apa denganmu hmm?" tanya luhan sambil memeluk balik luna.

"anni, hanya terlalu senang" jawab luna tersenyum dan melanjutkan masakannya. Mereka memasak dengan canda tawa yang bahagia.

"oh iya lun, bisa tolong cek laki-laki itu? Saat eonni menyiapkan semuanya?" tanpa membantah luna langsung melakukan perintah kakaknya setelah mengangguk.

.

.

.

"enghh.. aku dimana?" tanya seorang laki-laki entah pada siapa karena hanya ia diruangan ini, kalau dilihat ini bukan kamarnya karena terlalu fenimin untuk disebut kamar miliknya.

Ia terbangun dan langsung memegang luka lebam di wajahnya, 'sialan preman itu' batinnya karena sudah melukai wajah tampannya. Tampan? Untuk saat ini ia tak memperdulikan ketampanannya, tapi segera melihat sekelilingnya dimanakah ia sekarang

Ia mulia berdiri dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekitarnya, kamar yeoja feminim yang tidak terlalu banyak perabotan tapi lumayan untuk ditempati. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya ada beberapa bingkai foto. Segera ia menghampiri bingkai itu dan melihat, bingkai pertama menunjukkan foto empat orang yang dua orang dewasa dan dua lainnya adalah anak kecil yang beranjak dewasa. Bingkai kedua dan ketiga dimana hanya ada dua orang yang satunya saat mereka kecil dan satunya saat mereka sudah dewasa.

Lelaki yang awalnya melihat foto di bingkai pertama membuatnya tersenyum hingga bingkai selanjutnya membuat senyumnya luntur entah apa yang diketahuinya. Ia mengambil bingkai ketiga dan mengamati senyum kedua gadis ini, hingga tanpa sadar

"mianhae.." kata yang terucap dari bibir lelaki asing tersebut.

Setelahnya ia segera meletakkan bingkai dan melihat ke wilayah kamar yang sedang ia huni sampai suara instrupsi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ehm.. chogiyo.." membuat laki-laki asing menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang gadis lebih muda memasuki ruangan itu, dan menatapnya setelah itu menunduk menatap kaki dan tangannya yang tampak gelisah. Diantara mereka tak ada yang memulai percakapan hanya suara kebisingan diantara mereka,

"siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki asing, membuat luna segera menoleh takut. Ia tak mengenal orang ini, apakah harus menjawab pertanyaan orang ini atau tidak batin luna

"baiklah karena kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, namaku oh sehun. Dan tenang aku bukan orang jahat, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku" luna langsung menoleh menatap wajah yang diketahuinya sebagai oh sehun ini.

"gwenchana sehun-ssi?" tanya luna takut-takut.

"ahh, ini? Ssh.. Sakit sih tapi tak apa kok" jawab sehun sambil memegang pelan lebam yang didapatnya dengan sedikit meringis. Dan hal itu membuat luna ikut meringiskan wajahnya tanda prihatin apa yang dialami oleh sehun.

"kau sepertinya seumuran dengan eonniku? Annyeonghaseyo, xi luna imnida" ucap luna sambil membungkuk tanda patuh pada yang lebih tua.

"luna.. terima kasih sudah menolongku hmm, kalau aku seumuranku berarti kau panggil aku sehun oppa!" tampak lelaki ini ingin mendekatinya, atau mungkin hanya pikiran buruk luna saja membuatnya terdiam sejenak tanda ragu.

"jika tak ingin tak apa, panggil aku sehun saja" ucap sehun yang melihat keraguan di mata luna. Wajar sih mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi ia sudah minta dipanggil oppa.

"anni oppa, bukan begitu. Hehe, kalau dilihat wajah oppa tampan" ucap luna sambil cengar-cengir agar tak melukai hati sehun, dan hal itu membuat sehun ikut tertawa.

"haha luka lebam begini kau bilang tampan?" tampak seperti menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"aku sungguh-sungguh oppa! Oh ya, oppa ayo keluar eonni sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Oppa bisa berjalan kan?" tanya luna perhatian. Memang jika dibandingkan, luna dan luhan memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Luhan yang pendiam dan susah bergaul, ia mendapatkan temanpun karena mereka yang mengajaknya berkenalan duluan. Sedangkan luna yang ceria dan mau menajak siapa saja berkenalan. Tapi bukan berarti luhan memilih-milih teman, jawabannya tidak tapi lebih tepatnya takut untuk bergabung.

"tenang saja, oppa tak apa kok buktinya ini oppa bisa berjalan sendiri kan" jawab sehun cengir dan dibalas senyuman oleh luna.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan sambil tertawa bersama entah apa yang mereka bahas, hal itu membuat luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba mereka tampak akrab. Luhan pun terdiam bingung harus mengatasi situasi ini seperti apa, dan ia hanya pura-pura sibuk dengan masakannya hingga suara luna mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"eonni!" luhan tak menoleh tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makanannya.

"sebentar xi luna, kau tak melihatku sedang bekerja eoh, duduk dan diam di meja makan" perintah luhan.

"ayo oppa duduk, maklumi eonniku ya oppa. Sifatnya memang seperti itu, dingin pada orang baru" bisik luna pada sehun yang sayangnya dapat didengar oleh luhan yang sudah berada di depan meja makan juga.

"aku mendengarmu ucapanmu xi luna" sambil melotot pada adiknya yang tampa diketahuinya membuat lelaki di depannya ini tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan. Meskipun dalan posisi marah pun tetap terlihat lucu baginya.

"oppa, kenalkan ini eonniku. Namanya xi luhan" luna yang tak memperdulikan pelototan kakaknya dan malah memfokuskan pandangan pada satu-satunya lelaku diruangan ini.

"annyeonghaseyo, xi luhan imnida" dan dibalas senyuman oleh sehun

.

.

.

TBC

Omaigat gengs I'm back! Rasanya udah lama ga nulis (gaya-gayaan doing padahal juga gaada yang nunggu aing). Sebenernya kemaren sempet down gegara ff kedua yang twoshoot, aku ngerasa bersalah banget garagara gagal bikin story yang kedua. Aku mau jelasin itu sebenernya awalnya aku bikin kaisoo tapi gatau kenapa tiba-tiba feelku ilang buat kaisoo dan aku ubah jadi hunhan, tapi emang karena manusia tak luput dari kesalahan ya… gitu aku lupa beberapa belum ke edit, dan sempet ada yang review bilang feelnya ilang baca ffku dan disitu aku niatnya pingin berenti nulis. Bukan cuma gegara dibilang gitu doing ya, tapi aku gasanggup takut nanti gasempet update dan sebagainya wkwk.

Cerita ini aja juga sebenernya aku buat sambil aku buat yang ff twoshoot itu tapi ga aku lanjutin.. gatau dapet mukjizat dari mana atau emang karena sekarang lagi liburan semester jadi aku lanjutin haha, membuang waktu luang dari pada cuma nonton tv, youtuban nungguin performnya exo doing jadi ya begini..

Belum lagi pas mau ngelanjutin juga feelku bener-beenr ilang dengerin beritanya kaistal, hayo disini sapa shippernya kaistal, jujur aku awalnya Cuma bercandaan sama temenku yang jongin stan, dia benci krystal gegara emang kalo disandingin sama jongin cocok.. mau begimana lagi, namanya juga cantik sama ganteng kalo udah bersatu ya gitu itu. Eh malah lakok jadian beneran, aku gatau itu beneran atau nggak tapi aku berharap sih itu cuma akal busuknya SM sih.. ntah kenapa..

Belum lagi maigaat, lagi asik-asik bikin story, lagi nentuin sapa aja yang bakal jadi castnya lakok chanyeol kissing scene muncul di depan mata. Wth.. kudu piye, enaknya ceye dimasukin atau nggak ya, takut kalo ada ceye, otakku buntu ditengah-tengah. Malah jadinya ga lanjut ini wkwk..

Aku butuh review kalian tentang cerita ini yaa, emang sengaja aku dikitin dulu kan baru balik dari hiatus wkwk, review juga gimana menurut kalian enaknya ceye dimasukin apa nggak karena jujur hunhan, kaisoo, chanbaek itu otp kesayanganku yang biasanya harus masuk distoryku tapi kali ini aku bingung gegara kaistal sama chanlie kissing scene. Review sangat penting gengs.

Okidin, udah dulu yaa, jangan lupa review, ana tunggu yaap!

Thankyou, and Byebyee~


	2. my story, what about yours?

STARLIGHT

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Cast:

oh sehun ( boy / 24 thn )

xi luhan ( girl / 22 thn )

xi luna ( girl / 18 thn )

cast akan bertambah susai alur cerita^^

Warning: - cerita ini gs ya, karena aku kurang bisa dapet feel buat cerita yaoi, jadi yang gasuka GS aka genderswitch jangan dibaca

\- Typo everywhere ya, mohon maklumi hehe

Summary:

berawal dari luna yang menolong sehun yang di todong oleh orang, akhirnya sehun dirawat oleh luhan dan luna hingga sehun sembuh tapi mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya semua rencana sehun. Apa yang akan terjadi? [hunhan/gs]

Rated:

Untuk sekarang T, dan akan berubah sesuai alur cerita

.

.

.

Previous chapter :

"eonni!" luhan tak menoleh tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makanannya.

"sebentar xi luna, kau tak melihatku sedang bekerja eoh, duduk dan diam di meja makan" perintah luhan.

"ayo oppa duduk, maklumi eonniku ya oppa. Sifatnya memang seperti itu, dingin pada orang baru" bisik luna pada sehun yang sayangnya dapat didengar oleh luhan yang sudah berada di depan meja makan juga.

"aku mendengarmu ucapanmu xi luna" sambil melotot pada adiknya yang tampa diketahuinya membuat lelaki di depannya ini tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan. Meskipun dalan posisi marah pun tetap terlihat lucu baginya.

"oppa, kenalkan ini eonniku. Namanya xi luhan" luna yang tak memperdulikan pelototan kakaknya dan malah memfokuskan pandangan pada satu-satunya lelaku diruangan ini.

"annyeonghaseyo, xi luhan imnida" dan dibalas senyuman oleh sehun

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Yang diajak berkenalan pun tak menyahut ucapan luhan, membuat luhan bingung yang dilihatnya orang asing ini hanya senyum – senyum aneh menurutnya. Hal itu membuat luhan menyerngit bingung dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"ehmm, oppa! Eonni mengajakmu berkenalan" luna yang berusaha menyadarkan sehun dengan menyenggol lengan sehun agar oppanya ini tersadar, sepertinya luna mengetahui sesuai dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum evil.

"ahh, ya. Annyeonghaseyo oh sehun imnida". Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk tanda ia membalas sapaan sehun,

"silahkan dimakan sehun-ssi" ucap luhan dengan mempersilahkan sehun mencicipi masakannya. Sehun tersenyum dan mencoba masakan tersebut,

"aigoo, enak makanannya" luna yang dari tadi sudah terlebih dahulu menyantap makanannya membalas ungkapan sehun

"tentu saja oppa, eonni adalah chef dengan masakan terlezat yang pernah ku kenal" luna dengan bangganya memamerkan luhan membuat ia tersipu malu, sedangkan sehun hanya membalas dengan tertawa dan mengusak rambut luna.

"sudah, sudah ayo makan" tanpa mengubris perkataan luhan, mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan nikmat tanpa sisa.

Setelah selesai makan malam, luhan segera membereskan meja makan sedangkan luna menarik sehun menuju ruang tengah dan mengajaknya menonton televisi. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah laku adiknya, bagaimana bisa ia secepat itu dekat dengan orang yang bahkan belum sampai sehari penuh dikenalnya. Luna sudah menunjukkan sifat manjanya pada sehun tanda ia mulai menyukai sehun.

"oppa, ayo temani luna menonton televisi ya" tanpa aba – aba langsung menarik tangan sehun, dan sehun yang belum siap hanya mengikuti kemauan luna.

Setelah mereka duduk bersantai di sofa, luna tanpa malu langsung memeluk sehun disofa dan menyalakan tv mencari channel yang ingin di tontonnya.

"kau ingin menonton apa?" yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu apa yang ingin ditontonnya sambil tetap mengganti channel, mencari acara tv yang menarik karena memang luna dan luhan jarang sekali menonton tv.

"kau mengajak oppa menonton tv, tapi kau tak tahu apa yang ingin kau tonton?" sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah luna, dan luna hanya nyengir tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dan ketika mereka sudah menemukan bahan tontonan dan tertawa melihat komedi, dengan tak enaknya luhan mengingatkan adiknya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Karena luhan tahu, tak biasanya luna yang pulang mengajar akan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya dan tak bermalas – malasan menonton tv.

"lunaa, kerjakan tugasmu duluu" luhan datang menintrupsi kegiatan luna dan sehun yang sedang asik berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Luhan menyediakan minuman untuk sehun, sebagai sopan santun karena sehun adalah tamunya hari ini.

"gomawo, lu.." dan luhan hanya mengangguk dan tetap melihat adiknya yang tak memperdulikan ucapannya, sehingga sehun yang sadar dengan posisi luhan segera menyenggol luna agar memperhatikan kakak perempuannya itu.

"apa oppa?" seperti tak menyadari kehadiran luhan.

"luna, kerjakan tugasmu dulu baru bersenang – senang" ucap luhan tegas.

"aku sedang tak ada tugas eonni.."

"kalau begitu belajar lah!"

"aku lelah eonni, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentaar" ucap luna manja. Sehun yang kakak beradik yang sedang berdebat ini hanya diam karena merasa bukan urusannya.

"luna, sebaiknya kau belajar dulu mm" ucap sehun tanda memberikan pengertian pada luna.

"aku hanya ingin bersama oppa sebelum oppa pergi.." ucap luna menunduk, dan mengerti keinginan manja adiknya, luhan menghela nafas dan ia meninggalkan luna dan sehun berdua. Akan tetapi sebelum menutup pintu,

"oke, eonni biarkan kali ini tapi setelah itu tak seperti ini lagi" dan luhan langsung menutup pintu membuat luna mem-pout kan bibirnya, bagaimana eonninya bisa meninggalkan tamu mereka.

"oppa maafkan eonni ya, eonni memang begitu kalau dengan orang asing" dan dibalas anggukan oleh sehun. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menonton tv mereka, hingga

"oh ya, luna bisakah oppa meminjam ponselmu?"

"memangnya ada apa oppa?" tanya luna sambil memberikan ponsel miliknya.

"oppa harus menelpon sekretaris oppa agar menjemput oppa, kau kan tahu kalau barang oppa diambil orang"

"yah, oppa akan kembali setelah ini?" tanya luna sedih,

"hmm, memangnya kau mau oppa pulang kapan?" tanya sehun balik sambil mengelus kepala luna sayang. Luna entah kenapa sudah mulai menyukai sehun karena sehun keliatannya orangnya baik, lagi pula untuk apa sehun berbuat jahat pada mereka tok ia dan kakaknya tak memiliki apa – apa.

"bagaimana dengan besok? Aku sudah merelakan kasurku agar oppa menginap disini, dan aku tidur di kasur lipat di kamar luhan eonni, ya oppa?" sambil menunjukkan jurus aegyonya membuat sehun tertawa dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan luna.

"tapi benar tak apa bila oppa menginap sampai besok?" tanya sehun memastikan, karena ia takut luhan tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"tak apa oppa tenang sajaa"

"oke kalau begitu, oppa akan menelpon sekretaris oppa minta di jemput besok" mendengar pernyataan sehun membuat luna bersorak dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga larut malam mereka akan segera tidur, tapi tiba – tiba luna muncul dan memberikan sesuatu,

"oppa ini sikat gigi dan handuk, dan juga sepasang baju tidur milik appa dulu, tak tahu apakah muat pada badan oppa atau tidak, hehe" luna segera meletakkan barang tersebut di meja belajarnya. Luna segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar eonninya untuk tidur.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil pemberian luna membuatnya terdiam melihat sepasang baju tidur yang diberikan gadis cilik itu, setelah merasa terlalu lama dia sehun segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar luna mencari kamar mandi yang ada di flat milik luhan dan luna.

Sehun masuk segera menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaian tidur yang diberikan luna, dilihatnya pakaian itu sedikit kependekan untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan tinggi, dan ketika selesai sehun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpapasan dengan luhan yang keluar dari kamarnya dan akan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luna memasuki kamar kakaknya dan bersiap untuk tidur, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menempati tempat tidur kakaknya, dan menganggu luhan yang sudah tertidur. Luna masuk kedalam pelukan luhan dan membangunkan kakaknya tersebut.

"eonni, aku tidur sini yaa.." ucap luna memelas dan dijawab gelengan oleh luhan

"tidur di bawah xi luna" ucap luhan membalas perkataan adiknya dengan setengah menggumam menunjukkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"eonni, sikat gigi dulu baru tidurr" luhan tak mengubris dan membalik badannya memunggungi adiknya.

"tssk.. eonni bangunn, sikat gigi dulu baru tidurr" dengan menggerakkan tubuh kakaknya agar terbangun, hal itu membuat luhan benar – benar terganggu dan segera bangun dari tidurnya dengan setengah sadar.

"arra, eonni bangun. Puas?" luhan segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan begini luna segera tidur dikasur kakaknya sebelum kakaknya kembali dan menyuruhnya tidur di kasur lipat. Memang dasar adik yang bandel

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa sengaja melihat sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi membuat luhan terdiam melihat penampilan sehun, ia tak bergerak sama sekali membuat sehun ikut diam. Luhan melihat sepasang baju tidur milik appa-nya bergerak, bahkan terlihat kekecilan bila dipakai oleh sehun.

"apa kau keberatan aku menggunakan pakaian ini?" karena sehun merasa luhan melihatinya dari atas hingga bawah. Tapi luhan tetap tak menjawab.

"maafkan aku, karena pakaianku kotor dan harus kugunakan lagi besok jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan baju tidur yang diberikan oleh luna ini. Kau tak apa?" pertanyaan sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan, luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih belum bisa berinteraksi seperti adiknya pada sehun.

"pakai saja, aku tak apa kok." Ucap luhan dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan sehun, tapi sebelum pintu tertutup,

"maaf banyak merepotkanmu, aku akan pulang besok pagi – pagi sekali karena aku harus bekerja. Mungkin sebelum kau dan luna terbangun, aku sudah pergi duluan" dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh luhan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup, dan sehun hanya menghela nafas melihat interikasi luhan padanya. Semangat sehun batinnya. Ia segera kembali ke kamar luna dan tidur.

Lain halnya dengan luhan, setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya dan melihat adiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya membuat luhan terdiam menyaksikan pulasnya tidur adiknya dan mengelus sayang. Tanpa aba – aba air mata jatuh membuat luhan segera menutup mulutnya agar tak mengganggu tidur sang adik, melihat pakaian appanya membuatnya sedih. Memang kadang luhan belum bisa merelakan kepergian orang tua mereka.

Luhan segera merebahkan diri disamping adiknya dan memeluknya, mengikuti adiknya ke alam mimpi. Semoga hari esok lebih baik.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, luna terbangun dengan kasur yang kosong menunjukkan bahwa eonninya sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Luna mengucek matanya dan terduduk sejenak, lalu bangun mencium aroma masakan apa yang dibuat kakaknya. Segera ia turun dari kasur dan mencari kakaknya.

Dilihat kakaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan alat masak, ini menunjukkan pukul enam pagi tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan sehun, oppa barunya.

"eonni, dimana sehun oppa?" tanya luna berjalan menuju kakaknya yang menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"ohh, semalam sehun-ssi mengatakan ia akan pulang pagi buta sebelum kau terbangun karena ia harus kerja luna. Mandi dan segera ke meja makan" luhan yang tak memperhatikan luna yang sedih mendengar penuturan kakaknya segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk sekolah.

Ahh, setelah ini mungkin ia tak akan bertemu sehun oppa lagi. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kontaknya sehun oppa. Bagaimana mau punya, handphone milik sehun saja di ambil oleh preman. Batin luna sambil menghela nafas sedih. Semoga saja suatu saat ia akan bertemu sehun lagi.

Selesai bersiap dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama kakaknya, tanpa ada percakapan karena berada pada pikiran masing – masing, membuat luna memulai percakapan.

"eonni, setelah ini ada kelas?" dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh luhan membuat luna terdiam lagi. Padahal luna benci suasana sepi seperti ini.

"kita berangkat bersama ya eonni" dan hanya kembali dijawab anggukan oleh kakak cantiknya ini membuat luna terdiam lagi.

Dan ketika sarapan selesai, mereka segera menuju halte untuk menunggu bus bersama karena memang arah kampus dan sekolah mereka sama, hanya saja luna yang lebih dekat dari pada kampus luhan.

Setelah tiba di pemberentian sekolah luna,

"eonni aku duluan ya" dan luhan hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala luna. Segera luna turun tapi tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada bus kakaknya yang mulai melaju.

Luhan balik melambai hingga adiknya sudah tak tampak, lalu kembali duduk melihat ke arah jendela bus menunggu pemberentian selanjutnya menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

Tiba dikampus, luhan disambut dengan teriakan merdu sahabatnya,

"luhaenn, kau masukk?" teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya segera mengusap telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan baekhyun.

"diamlah baek, pagi – pagi kau sudah membuat keributan" ucap kyungsoo sewot sambil memutar matanya malas akibat ulah sahabatnya ini.

"apa sih soo, aku hanya menyambut kedatangan luhaen kok" yang tak memperdulikan sahabatnya karena memang mereka sudah hafal kelakuan sahabat – sahabat mereka. Luhan yang disabut teriakan baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menghapiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"memang menurutmu kenapa aku harus tak masuk?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun.

"kata kangjoon, kau kemaren pingsan lu! Tak usah berpura – pura lupa!" ucap baekhyun garang. Kemaren luhan pingsan? Dan adiknya tak mengetahui itu, luhan memang sengaja menyembunyikannya dari luna karena tak ingin membuat luna khawatir.

Sebenarnya luhan sudah sering nge-drop, tapi memang dasarnya luhan yang pembangkang dan keras kepala tak ingin mengikuti nasehat sahabatnya ini untuk mengurangi pekerjaannya. Apalagi mereka berada pada semester akhir, tapi luhan tak menghiraukan dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

Luhan tak ingin dikasihani oleh siapapun jadi ia tak memperdulikan saran teman – temannya. Kalau ia mengurangi jatah pekerjaannya otomatis penghasilannya berkurang dan luhan tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"aku tak apa – apa baek, kau lihat aku sehat kan sekarang. Lagian kita berada di semester akhir, kita harus rajin agar cepat lulus baek.." luhan yang berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya

"baiklah, tapi sampai kau kenapa – kenapa lagi, aku tak akan tinggal diam lu! Ingat ituu" baekhyun berusaha memperingati luhan dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh luhan. Kyungsoo yang merasa hawa antara baekhyun dan luhan yang mencekam ini segera melerai mereka.

"sudah – sudah, ayo masuk ke kelas sebelum prof. kim menghukum kita, kajja.." luhan dan baekhyun mengangguk. Segera mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo, halo aku balikk pasti gaada yang nunggu ff ku wkwk, oh ya sebelumnya.

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanya bagi yang merayakan, selamat lebaraaan, selamat hari raya idhul fitri yo! Yo yo yo! aku minta maaf kalo ada salah sama kalian semua wahai reader lol wkwk, ini update sebelum hari raya dan mudik pulang kampung wkwk,

Kemaren gaada yang kasih saran aku enaknya cy sama kkamjong dimasukin apa nggak, tapi karena hati ini udah reda, tapi gatau galau mau liat So I Married My Antifan atau nggak tapi aku belum nonton wkwk. Kata temen sih jangan nonton lol ;; kayaknya bakal tak masukin deh jongin sama cy karena mereka gabisa jauh dari baeksoo hehe. Aku tau ff ini membosankan tapi semoga makin lama ff ini makin asik ya, aminn

kali ini aku mau ceritain tentang luhan sama luna duluu, sehunnya ntaran bakal nyusul..

Udah duluu, mau ngucapin makasi yang udah ngereview, nge fav, sama follow. Ditunggu yang belum review ikutan review yaa, biar semangat nulis lol, tapi emang ga semangat sih hmm.. udah duluu yaa,

Byebye, saranghaeee~~


	3. Mulai percayakah aku?

STARLIGHT

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Cast:

oh sehun ( boy / 24 thn )

xi luhan ( girl / 22 thn )

xi luna ( girl / 18 thn )

cast akan bertambah susai alur cerita^^

Warning: - cerita ini gs ya, karena aku kurang bisa dapet feel buat cerita yaoi, jadi yang gasuka GS aka genderswitch jangan dibaca

\- Typo everywhere ya, mohon maklumi hehe

Summary:

berawal dari luna yang menolong sehun yang di todong oleh orang, akhirnya sehun dirawat oleh luhan dan luna hingga sehun sembuh tapi mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya semua rencana sehun. Apa yang akan terjadi? [hunhan/gs]

Rated:

Untuk sekarang T, dan akan berubah sesuai alur cerita

..

Chapter 3: Mulai percayakah aku?

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

 ** _Seminggu kemudian.._**

Seorang lelaki berwibawa sedang memeriksa berkas yang harus segera diselesaikannya. Ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tak memperdulikan sekitarnya,

TOK! TOK!

dan karena mendengar ketokan pintu ntah siapa yang mengganggunya untuk sekarang ini membuatnya meninggalkan berkas pentingnya dan menyuruh orang tersebut masuk ke ruangannya,

"masuk!" teriak oh sehun, lelaki yang sedari tadi sedang menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya yang menumpuk

"permisi oh sajang-nim, ada yang ingin bertemu anda sekarang" hormat Irene, sekretaris cantik oh sehun.

"ya oh!" teriak jongin dari belakang Irene.

"kau bisa meninggalkan kami Irene" Irenepun menunduk dan segera meninggalkan sehun dam jongin.

"ada apa kau kesini?" tanya sehung _to the point_ pada sahabatnya ini.

"kau ini, sahabatmu datang sambut yang ceria gitu, jangan langsung to the point seperti itu, tsk" jongin merengut mendengar ucapan sehun, sedangkan sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. _Dia bukan sahabatku_.

"cepat katakana kim. Aku sibuk! Ada apa kau kesini?"

"aku bosan bekerja hah. Ayo ke club nanti malam!" ajak jongin. Jongin memang terkenal playboy-nya dikalangan wanita tapi tidak untuk sehun, bahkan sehun terlalu cuek untuk mengurusi satu wanita bagaimana dengan banyak wanita?

"tak, makasih aku tak minat. Kau pergi sendiri saja" jawab sehun tetapi tak mengalihkan atensinya dan tetap pada berkas. Dan jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sangat tahu watak sahabatnya ini.

Sehingga jongin tak melanjutkan percakapannya, tapi tetap duduk diruangan sehun. Ntah bermain game di _handphone_ -nya atau diam melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan jongin disini sih?

"kau kesini bukan hanya ingin mengajakku ke club kan? Katakan apa maumu kim!" tanya sehun karena jengah melihat sahabatnya tak kunjung meninggalkan ruangannya dan taka da sahutan dari jongin.

"ayolah kim, aku bosan melihatmu. Lebih baik kau kembali kekantormu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu!" perintah sehun.

"enak saja, siapa kau berani memerintahku oh! Aku ini CEO jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun"  
"aku tau kau CEO, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas seenaknya keluyuran seperti ini"

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku bosan, aku butuh _refreshing_ dan kau tak mau ku ajak, jadi aku memikirkan apa yang harus ku lakukan!" mereka memulai perdebatan kembali. Antara sehun dan jongin tak ada kata berdamai.

"baiklah kalau begitu, pikirkan saja di kantormu dan sekarang keluar dari ruanganku!"

"bagaimana dengan wanita yang ceritakan waktu itu, hun?" jongin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tak diusir lagi.

"tak tahu, bagaimana aku harus menghubunginya?" jawab sehun pasrah sambil menghela nafas.

"ayolah oh yang jenius kenapa bisa jadi bodoh hanya karena wanita, eoh? kenapa kau tak datangi rumahnya saja?" tanya jongin penasaran.

"kim, tak mungkin. Luhan orangnya sangat tertutup, kalau aku tiba-tiba kerumahnya dia bisa berpikiran macam-macam tentangku"

"kau memang berniat macam-macam sih.." gumam jongin yang masih bisa didengar sehun.

"apa kau bilang?" sungut sehun mendengar hal itu.

"hanya bercanda hun, dekati adiknya dulu baru kakaknya hun, kau punya kontak adiknya kan?"

"kau benar juga.. gomawo, kau memang yang terbaik" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum pada jongin.

"hilangkan senyumanmu itu, membuatku takut" jongin begidik melihat senyuman sahabatnya karena memang ia susah untuk tersenyum. Dan sehun tak mempedulikan sehun, ia hanya berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya.

.

.

.

Luna dan luhan yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi sederhana mereka karena sekarang adalah hari libur. Mereka terlalu malas untuk keluar dan lebih memilih melakukan aktivitas dirumah seperti sekarang ini, mungkin mereka sudah terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas diluar. Sehingga mereka lebih memilih membersihkan tiap bagian flat tanpa ada debu tertinggal sedikitpun, dan sekarang mereka lelah sehingga beristirahat dan menonton televisi bersama.

Luna yang bersandar pada luhan di sofa empuk mereka, dengan luna yang fokus pada televisinya dan luhan yang memejamkan matanya lelah, hingga suara luna mengganggu luhan yang hamper tertidur.

Luna mengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat kakaknya, "eonni, bagaimana kabar sehun oppa?" luhan yang tak segera menjawab pertanyaan adiknya membuat luna kesal dan ia mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan lun? Minggir, aku lelah" jawab luhan dengan mendorong adiknya menjauh karena dirasa mengganggu tidurnya yang enak ini.

Luna memberenggut, tanda kesal dengan kakaknya. "bagaimana kira-kira kabar sehun oppa, eonni?" tanya luna bersikeras pada luhan dan hal itu membuat luhan menghela nafas.

"kenapa kau tanyakan padaku? Aku tak tahu lun, sudah jangan dibahas lanjutkan tontonanmu itu!"

Jawaban luhan tak digubrisnya, "ayo mencari kabar sehun oppa, eon!" ajak luna.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya luhan kaget, bagaimana cara mencari identitas orang lain, sedangkan mereka tak tahu apa-apa.

"ayo mencari kontak sehun oppa" ajak luna bersemangat.

"aku tak mau! Lagian itu tak mungkin lun, kau ada-ada saja" tolak luhan dan segera meninggalkan adiknya, berdebat dengan adiknya tak akan menemukan titik terang. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak paham dengan adik satu-satunya ini.

"ahh eonni, kau mau kemana hey!"

Luhan menoleh pada adiknya, "meninggalkanmu! Berdebat dengamu tak aka nada habisnya" lanjut luhan dan memasuki kamarnya. Membuat luna sebal dengan kakaknya, bukan sungguhan sih, tapi ia benar-benar kesal. Apa maksudmu lun?

Luna meluruskan kakinya dan tidur di sofa dengan melanjutkan tontonannya, lama-lama film ini membuatnya bosan, dan ia berdiri menuju kamarnya, mungkin jika berada di dalam kamar ia akan menemukan hal yang membuat bosannya hilang.

Ketika berada di dalam kamar, ia masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya karena semuanya tampak sudah beres dan bersih. Jadi luna memilih tidur di kasur empuknya dan membuka _phone cell_ miliknya. Tapi tampaknya ada beberapa _miss call_ dengan nomer tak dikenalnya membuat luna menyerngit bingung, ia berusaha tanya ke beberapa temannya apakah mereka mengenal nomer yang tak dikenal itu dan jawabannya nihil tak ada temannya yang tahu nomer siapa itu.

Tak pikir panjang akhirnya luna membiarkan saja, dan melanjutkan melihat pesan dari teman-temannya, ada yang menanyakan tugas dan sebagainya, hingga ada satu pesan teks baru beberapa menit lalu.

 **From: xxx**

'luna, bagaimana kabarmu? Oppa tadi menelponmu tapi tak kau jawab, maka jawab pesan oppa saat kau membukanya. –oh sehun-'

Akhirnya saat tahu nomer siapa ini membuat luna meloncat diatas kasurnya karena terlalu senangnya, akhirnya ia memiliki kontak sehun oppanya! Segera ia menyimpan nomor milik sehun dan membalas pesannya.

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'bagaimana oppa tau kontakku?'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'kau lupa? Waktu itu kan aku meminjam _handphone_ -mu untuk menghubungi sekretaris oppa hingga oppa minta kontakmu padanya'

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'ohh begitu.. Aku merindukanmu oppa! Kau kemana saja, kenapa tak pernah datang kerumah? L'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'maafkan oppa ya, kerjaan oppa menumpuk sekali, kalau ada waktu oppa ingin mengajakmu makan bersama bagaimana? Kalau bisa ajak kakakmu, sebagai ucapan makasih oppa pada kalian J'

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'tak perlu seperti itu oppa, kami iklas menolong kok. Tapi kalau makan gratis boleh lah hehe. Aku akan mengajak eonni jika ia mau oppa, atau bagaimana kalau kita makan di cafe tempat eonni bekerja, oppa?'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'baiklah, kita makan di tempat eonni-mu bekerja saja, kapan kau free dari tugas mengajarmu?'

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'hmm? Bagaimana oppa tahu aku mengajar? Hari rabu aku free dari mengajar kok oppa.'

luna heran, bagaimana oppanya tahu kalau ia mengajar? Seingatnya taka da yang tahu kecuali beberapa orang saja.

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'kau lupa? Waktu itu kau menceritakannya padaku.'

Mungkin ia lupa kalau ia pernah menceritakannya pada sehun, luna menggedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia benar-benar lupa.

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'mungkin aku lupa kalau aku pernah menceritakannya oppa hehe, baiklah sampai bertemu hari rabu. Tapi oppa tak sibukkan hari rabu?'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'tenang saja oppa free untukmu!'

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'baiklah sampai bertemu hari rabu oppa 3'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'ok'

Jawaban terakhir sehun sebagai penutup pesan mereka, dan segera luna bangkit untuk membersihkan diri merasa badannya lengket karena keringat akibat membantu luhan membersihkan flat mereka ini.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersantai setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan berkasnya dan teringat ingin menjalankan aksinya, ia tak sabar bertemu dengan dua gadis cantic itu, semoga saja beruntung. Ia segera menghubung salah satu dari mekera.

Tapi sayangnya tak mendapatkan jawabannya, mungkin ia harus menunggu beberapa saat dan lebih memilih memberikan pesan teks dari pada menelponnya. Hingga beberapa saat, sehun adalah orang tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sehun mengirimkan pesan teks pada luna dan ternyata mendapatkan balasannya membuat ia senang dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berapa pesan teks yang dikirimkannya pada luna. Sehun sangat cuek jadi untuk membalas pesan orang sangatlah jarang kecuali jika pesan tersebut penting, mungkinkan luna penting baginya?

Tanpa sadar jawaban luna membuatnya kaget, bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini oh sehun. Apa yang harus dijawabnya kali ini,

 **From: luna**

'hmm? Bagaimana oppa tahu aku mengajar? Hari rabu aku free dari mengajar kok oppa.'

"Apa yang harus kujawab" tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri, sehun memikirkannya, semoga saja luna lupa kejadian kemarin batin sehun

 **To: luna**

'kau lupa? Waktu itu kau menceritakannya padaku.'

 **From: luna**

'mungkin aku lupa kalau aku pernah menceritakannya oppa hehe, baiklah sampai bertemu hari rabu. Tapi oppa tak sibukkan hari rabu?'

Untung saja luna melupakan kejadian kemarin, sebenarnya luna tak menceritakan kehidupannya ada sehun tapi dasarnya saja sehun yang mencari tahu semua tentang kakak beradik ini. Lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi oh!

 **To: luna**

'tenang saja oppa free untukmu!'

 **From: luna**

'baiklah sampai bertemu hari rabu oppa 3'

 **To: luna**

'ok'

Jawaban terakhir sehun menjadi penutup percakapan mereka, dan dengan pesan teks saja sudah membuat sehun senang sekali. Segera sehun meletakkan _handphone_ miliknya dan berjalan menuju meja makan mencari makannya karena terlalu senang tersebut membuatnya lapar. Ada-ada saja oh sehun!

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Sekarang hari RABU YES! Luna buru-buru membereskan mejanya, dan memasukkan peralatannya pada tas sekolahnya, "kau tampak buru-buru sekali lun?" tanya teman sebangku luna.

"ya, aku ada janji dengan pria tampan" jawab luna sambil tertawa karena melihat reaksi kaget temannya.

"mwo? Siapa? Kenalkan padaku!" cerocos jina, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku luna.

"tak bisa jinnie, ia milikku!" jawab luna dengan memeletkan lidahnya dan segera lari meninggalkan kelas. Tapi masih sampai pintu kelas mereka, luna berenti karena mendengar teriakan sabahatnya ini,

"ya! Kita tak pulang bersama?"

Luna menoleh pada jina, "kan aku sudah bilang ada janji jinnie sayang, sampai bertemu besok disekolah" ucap luna riang langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"jahat sekali, giliran lagi sedih aja dateng, tapi waktu punya kenalan ganteng aku tak diberitahunya" cerocos jina tanpa sadar orang lain mendengarnya, yaitu minwoo teman sekelas mereka.

"ada apa jina-ah? Kau sedang kesal?"

"sudah tahu aku kesal, masih saja bertanya!"

"ada apa? Tuh luna, ada janji dengan pria tampan dan tak mengenalkannya padaku!" jawaban jina ini membuat minwoo membulatkan matanya sebab siapa yang tak tahu kalau minwoo menyukai luna, bahkan sesekolahpun tahu akan hal itu.

Jina yang merasa tak mendengar lalu menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara tersebut dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah minwoo yang mengajaknya bicara,

"oops.." ucap jina pelan saat melihat reaksi minwoo sekarang, tampak cemburu. Maafkan mulut jina yang ember ini..

"minwoo-ah, aku pulang dulu yaa.." tanpa menoleh pada minwoo, jina segera lagi keluar kelas dari pada terkena amukan minwoo.

.

.

.

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'oppa, sampai bertemu di de'javu cafe!'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'kau tak ingin ku jemput di sekolah?'

 **To: Sehun oppa 3**

'tak perlu, sekarang aku sudah di dalam bus menuju cafe-nya eonni.'

 **From: Sehun oppa 3**

'baiklah sampai bertemu disana'

Luna segera tersenyum dalam bus sambil melihat percakapannya dengan oppanya, tak sabar bertemu tanpa sadar _handphone_ -nya bergetar kembali, segera dilihatnya dan ternyata ' _minwoo calling_ ' membuat luna membuat bola matanya malas. Minwoo mengganggu saja batinnya.

"mwohae?" jawab luna malas, minwoo terlalu mengganggu hidupnya menurut luna.

"…."

"ya aku bertemu dengan pria tampan, dan bukan urusanmu" terdengar ketus tapi memang itu adanya.

"…."

"terserah kau saja, aku tutup telponnya!" jawab luna galak. Ini pasti akibat mulut ember jina membuat luna benar-benar kesal sekarang. Luna menghela nafas agar tak emosi, dan akhirnya tiba di cafe tempat kakaknya bekerja.

KLING! KLING!

"selamat datang!" ucap pelayan cafe tersebut ramah dan dijawab senyuman oleh luna.

Luna segera mengambil kursi di bagian lorong cafe tersebut, karena di daerah lorong pengunjung dapat melihat chef yang bagian memasak, dan luna sangat suka disini dengan kaca bening sebagai pembatas mereka, ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang sedang bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. Luna merasa bangga dengan kakaknya dan ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan luhan, luna melihatinya.

Luhan yang merasa ada yang memandanginya dari tadi segera menoleh, dan dilihat adiknya sedang berada di cafe tempatnya bekerja membuat luhan kaget, luna melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya dan dibalas oleh luhan.

Seorang pelayan datang menhampiri meja luna dan memberikan daftar menu untuk memesan, salah atu teman kerja kakaknya yang dikenal luna.

"lunaa, kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya xiumin.

"bisakah aku memesan nanti eonni? Saat temanku sudah datang?"

"begitukah? Baiklah aku tinggal dulu, saat ingin memesan sesuatu panggil aku, ne?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh luna, xiumin sangat baik padanya dan pada kakaknya juga. Luna mengenal xiumin karena ia adalah teman kerja kakaknya sekaligus pemilik cafe ini,

Xiumin dan suaminya jongdae pemilik cafe ini, dan beruntung saat itu ada lowongan pekerjaan, luhan segera mendaftar sebagai chef untuk cafe yang baru di buka ini. Jongdae yang memegang nama sebagai pemilik dan xiumin sebagai pelayan.

Luna yang melihat _handphone_ miliknya kembali bergetar di meja itu segera mengangkat telpon tersebut,

"oppa!"

"…."

"aku sudah tiba, aku mengambil duduk di bagian lorong, oppa cepat kesini"

"…."

"okay, kutunggu oppa" luhan yang melihat adiknya berbicara di telpon dengan seseorang membuatnya penasaran, mungkin nanti akan ia tanyakan saat dirumah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, luna segera berdiri melihat sehun datang, dan menghampirinya.

"oppa!" teriak luna, dan membuat pengunjung lainnya menoleh pada mereka, bahkan termasuk luhanpun ikut menoleh. Dipeluknya sehun oleh luna, tanda saling merindukan satu sama lain, sedangkan luhan yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menyerngit bingung, bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu.

"apa kabar hmm?" tanya sehun pada luna.

"seperti yang oppa lihat, hehe"

"bagaimana kabar eonnimu?" dan dijawab tunjukan oleh luna ke arah dapur cafe tersebut. Mereka bisa lihat luhan yang sedang sibuk memasak dan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"ahh, kau sudah memesan makanan?" di jawab gelengan oleh luna,

"aku menunggu oppa hehe, ayo memesan makanan"

"umin eonni!" teriak luna memanggil xiumin, dan yang merasa dipanggil segera datang. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, siapa yang bersama luna?

"kau sudah ingin memesan makanan?" tanya xiumin saat tiba di meja luna dan sehun.

Luna mengangguk, "aku pesan seperti biasanya eonni, bibimbap dan choco bubble tea! Oppa ingin memesan apa?"

"samakan saja denganmu"

"baiklah eonni, buat dua porsi ya"

"oke, ada lagi?" gelagat xiumin yang menunjukkan gesture siapa dia pada luna dan membuat luna tertawa, sedangkan sehun yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua –luna dan xiumin- hanya bingung,

"oppa kenalkan, ini xiumin eonni pemilik cafe tempat luhan eonni bekerja"

"annyeong haseyo, oh sehun imnida"

"omo, kau CEO oh corp kan?" tanya xiumin, dan sehun hanya tersenyum.

"adikku pernah cerita mengenai oh corp, jadi aku sedikit tahu tentang mu" jelas xiumin.

"siapakah adik anda xiumin-ssi?"

"kau mengenal kim jongin? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu, panggil saja xiumin atau xiumin noona" tentu saja sehun tahu, siapa yang tak mengenal kim jongin?

"ia sahabatku noona, kkamjong mesum" jawaban sehun membuat xiumin dan luna tertawa.

"ommo, jelas saja ia beberapa kali menceritakan tentang mu, bukan padaku sih pada suamiku, kakak kandung jongin" disitu xiumin dan sehun mulai akrab, siapa sangka ternyata cafe ini milik kakak temannya.

"eonni, bisakah aku meminta luhan eonni istirahat makan siang bersama kami?" suara luna mengintrupsi percakapan mereka, karena luna merasa diabaikan.

"baiklah, biar nanti pesanan kalian di antarkan luhan, okay?" sehun dan luna mengangguk menyetujui ucapan xiumin.

Dilihatnya luna dan sehun yang asik bercakap, dan luhan memperhatikan mereka dari dapur, tanpa sadar xiumin yang mengikuti arah pandang luhan membuatnya menggeleng. Memang sehun dan luna tampak asik bercanda bersama.

"luhannie, kau ingin menemui mereka?" luhan segera menoleh pada sumber suara, dan liat xiumin sedang memperhatikannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau kuberi waktu istirahat setelah pesenan adikmu selesai, makanlah bersama mereka, dan bawa pesanan ini ke meja mereka." Luhan mengangguk dan segera membawa pesanan adiknya, tapi sebelum meninggalkan dapur,

"eonni tak ikut makan bersama?"

Xiumin menggeleng tanda menolak, "aku sedang tak mood makan, aku ingin beristirahat saja lu." Luhan mengangguk dan segera menemui adiknya.

"lunaa" Luhan berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang asik bercanda dengan sehun, hingga menoleh saat mendengar panggilan kakaknya, "eonni, cepat kemari aku sangat lapar"

"hmm, ini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luna menggerakkan kepalanya memberikan gesture menunjuk sehun, "annyeonghaseyo sehun-ssi" sapa luhan.

"hai lu. Tak perlu terlalu sopan, panggil saja sehun", "ya, ini pesanan kalian" ujar luhan dan meletakkan nampan tempat makanan luna dan sehun.

"eonni tak makan?" luna menoleh pada luhan, sehunpun demikian.

"iya nanti eonni makan ya, sekarang kalian makan dulu." Luhan segera mengambil kursi duduk di sebelah luna.

"tak mau, pokoknya eonni harus makan karena seharian bekerja." Luna memberikan suapannya pada luhan, dan diterima oleh luhan, ia segera memeluk adik perempuannya yang sangan perhatian ini dan akhirnya ikut makan bersama mereka.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka sibuk pada makanan masing-masing,

"eonni tahu, ternyata oppa ini CEO loh" yang diajak mengobrol menoleh pada luna, tapi luhan tak menyahut apapun hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa eonni saat lulus tak mendaftar saja pada kantor sehun oppa?" luhan terbatuk mendengar ucapan adiknya, dan sehun segera memberinya segelas air.

"aku belum tahu lun, aku masih harus memikirkan skripsiku" jawab luhan yang menoleh pada luna.

"kau memerlukan bantuan? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?" tanya sehun karena mendengar pernyataan luhan.

"gomawo sehun, mungkin nanti jika aku memerlukan." Luhan tersenyum pada sehun, dan mulai dari sejak itu mereka banyak mengobrol, mulai dari kuliah yang ternyata mereka satu fakultas dan universitas yang sama, hanya saja sehun sudah lulus. Membahas cara mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mulai sekarang luhan dan sehun mulai dekat, bahkan luhan mulai berani memanggil sehun dengan sebutan oppa.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo, aku balik nih, gatau mau bilang apa mungkin aku sedih karena yang review menurun, tapi mungkin karena tulisanku kurang menarik.. semoga chapter ini dan selanjutnya review mulai tambah banyak yaa..

Mau ngucapin makasih yang udah review, follow, sama favorite. Bener sih emang, penulis bakal males nulis kalo yang review ceritanya dikit, kayak aku.. hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa! *bow*


	4. notification

NOTIFICATION:

Halooo, sebelumnya seluhaenbiased is back!

aku mau minta maaf buat kalian yang udah nungguin _starlight_ ( semoga aja ada yang nunggu.. ) karena aku sekarang udah gabisa lanjutin ceritanya.. cerita yang ku buat beberapa chapter belum ke update hilang gegara laptop rusak, belum lagi aku kesempet kehilangan akun ini gegara lupa password pas ganti handphone, kebiasaan emang ga hafal password ( kebanyakan email;; ). tapi sebagai gantinya aku udah buat cerita baru _**Now, You Know Me.**_ semoga ada yang penasaran yaa..

jadi _starlight is_ _ **CLOSED.**_ Thank you buat reader yang udah baca cerita aku, dan udah kasih review, favorite, dan follow nya buat aku. semoga kedepannya tulisanku makin bagus lagi^^

Regards,

 **seluhaenbiased**


End file.
